


Don't let go

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHRfest prompt:I-14 Squalo/Dino-Unexpected Kiss; "Haven't seen you look this dumbfounded in ages"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

 

  
This is how it all ends.

With you on your back staring up into his snarling face, bewildered.

You've gone too far this time you know it but you won't take it back, Can't. Because that would mean admitting defeat and admitting that you're wrong and that is something that you could never do.

So you smirk at him, painfully from the punch that landed you on the floor in the first place and lick at the blood you can feel trickle from your split lip.

You smirk and his eyes narrow and you wonder if he's about to punch you again. Instead he moves to straddle your waist and sigh and call you an idiot.

You're about to comment on the hypocrisy of the statement before he leans down and kisses you, one of the ones you hate. Those slow lingering things that make your heart hurt because you know what he's asking and you're not sure if you can give it.

Especially not now. When you know that it's a last ditch effort and that this is how everything ends. There's no way that even if you can give him what he wants, he's going to forgive you. You've gone too far and pushed him too far and your hope is that he can see that before you have to go any further.

And before you can insult him again he's fucking crying. Pussy. Leaning down to bury his face in the crook of your neck and the only thing you can do while you feel your heart aching is wrap your arms around him, whisper nonsense into that ridiculous blond hair.

When he's done with the crying jag, he sits up, eyes determined and you're pretty sure you're gaping. This is the look he gives people when he's going to use that whip. The one that has people shaking their boots lately as they talk about the Cavallone heir and his split personality. When they talk about people who had underestimated him.

You've never done it. You knew better to the first time he snarled at you for teasing him about falling.

That had been a good day. In your second year at the mafia school and he'd been training with Reborn for 18 months. He was starting to fill out and was still unused to the changes that his body was undertaking. It was raining and you were walking back to the dorms together when he slipped in the mud.

You'd laughed and offered him a hand up, saying something about how inept he was. He'd stared at you for a minute before his brow furrowed and his lip curled and he slapped your hand away. And even though he slipped several more times, he kept getting up, shooting glares at you when you so much as mentioned it.

You wanted to ask what had suddenly changed. When he had gone from the whimpy crybaby to a Mafioso, but you didn't. You were too busy watching him and too busy being proud.

Now though....right now, at the end, he's wavering.

You tell him that it's useless. That this thing you have can't possibly continue past his inheritance ceremony. You repeat what made him punch you in the first place. That he can't exactly expect to be a Don if he's getting fucked on a regular basis by a no-account mongrel like you.

He snarls again and kisses you once more and you feel your heart quake as you slid your hands into his hair, holding him close and pouring the last of your feelings into that kiss.

He pulls back before long and had this contemplative look on his face before smirking.

He begins with a "Stupid shark" and a tug to your hair. "Then I guess I'll just have to be the one doing the fucking from now on."

He laughs at your expression before getting up and offering you his hand and you stare at it.

You hear him say something over the rushing of blood to your head as you stare, something about not seeing you look this dumbfounded in ages, but your world is shaking a little bit too much to pay attention to anything the idiot says.

You're wondering what it would mean if you took that hand and you went on. You'd been all set to have him dismiss you right then and there. And now...

"Squalo." He says firmly and that look is back and your heart trembles again when he smiles. That bright glowing thing that makes you wince and you throw caution to the wind for it. Grabbing his hand and letting him haul you to your feet. And you don't let go.


End file.
